1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel having a dielectric with a stepped structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In accordance with the advent of an age of multimedia, development of a display device capable of more finely rendering colors more approximate to natural colors while having a larger size is being required.
However, the current cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have a limitation in realizing a large screen of 40 inches or more. For this reason, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and projection televisions (TVs) are being rapidly developed so that the applications thereof can be extended to a high-quality image field.
PDPs are known as an electronic appliance to display an image, using plasma discharge. In such a PDP, a certain voltage is applied between electrodes in a discharge space defined in the PDP, to generate plasma discharge in the discharge space. A phosphor layer having a certain pattern is excited by vacuum ultraviolet rays (VUVs) generated during the plasma discharge, to produce an image.
Generally, such a PDP, which operates in the above-mentioned manner, has a long gap structure, in which a scan electrode and a sustain electrode are spaced apart from each other by a long distance, in order to increase a discharge area.
However, where the distance between the scan electrode and the sustain electrode is long, there may be problems of an increase in discharge initiation voltage and unstable discharge. Furthermore, self erase may occur during a sustain discharge operation.